bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Arsom Profanatore di voti
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21037 |no = 1671 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Poco prima della grande guerra contro gli dei, Arsom aveva salvato un mago, servitore degli dei, da un assassino. E fu proprio costui ad avvisare Arsom del piano degli dei di annientare l'umanità, ma Arsom non poteva credere a una tale fantasia. Se solo avesse prestato ascolto alle parole del mago, Arsom, in quanto Comandante del popolo dei Savat, avrebbe potuto avvisare l'intero Regno di Sama. E le sue azioni avrebbero velocizzato il processo di unificazione del Regno di Sama contro l'invasione degli dei. |summon = Mostrerò al mondo intero che noi Savat non siamo solo degli abili guerrieri! |fusion = Ricordatevi questo: rabbia, tristezza e felicità... sono tutte dentro di voi. |evolution = Forse, per tutto questo tempo, siamo solo rimasti intrappolati sul nostro banco di ghiaccio. Ammirate... la vastità del mondo! |hp_base = 6243 |atk_base = 2587 |def_base = 2580 |rec_base = 2377 |hp_lord = 8113 |atk_lord = 3205 |def_lord = 3225 |rec_lord = 2957 |hp_anima = 9230 |rec_anima = 2659 |atk_breaker = 3503 |def_breaker = 2927 |def_guardian = 3523 |atk_guardian = 2905 |hp_oracle = 7963 |rec_oracle = 3404 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Freccia del giudizio glaciale |lsdescription = +60% ATT e PS massimi; leggera riduzione ai danni x1 turno quando le Scintille superano una certa quantità; aumento consistente dei danni da Scintilla x2 turni quando le Scintille superano una certa quantità; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 20% damage reduction after 15 sparks, 150% Spark after 10 sparks & fills 2~3 BC on spark |bb = Burrasca eterea |bbdescription = Potente combo di 32 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; combo aggiuntiva di 8 attacchi d'acqua casuali; infligge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; infligge probabile vulnerabilità a danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno |bbnote = 30% chance of 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance of 15% Crit vulnerability & 20% chance of EWD vulnerability |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 32 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Fendente del miliardo |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 35 att. d’acqua su tutti i nemici; combo aggiuntiva di 10 att. d'acqua casuali; infligge prob. riduzione all'ATT x1 turno, prob. vulnerabilità a Scintilla x2 turni; infligge prob. vulnerabilità a danni critici ed elementali x1 turno |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 30% chance of 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance of 15% Crit vulnerability & 20% chance of 15% EWD vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Cieli di Savat |ubbdescription = Potente combo di 38 att. d’acqua su tutti i nemici; combo aggiuntiva di 12 att. d'acqua casuali; infligge prob. vulnerabilità a Scintilla x3 turni; infligge prob. vulnerabilità a danni critici ed elementali x3 turno; aum. danni da Scintilla x3 turni |ubbnote = 100% Spark vulnerability, 30% Crit vulnerability, 30% EWD vulnerability & 350% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 38 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 38 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1300 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Aforisma saggio |esdescription = Leggera riduzione ai danni x1 turno quando le Scintille superano un certo numero; +80% ai danni da Scintilla quando i PS sono sopra il 50% |esnote = 20% damage reduction after 20 sparks |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = L’aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = +120% ai danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = I danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB |omniskill2_3_note = Riempie 2~3 CB |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di probabile vulnerabilità ai danni elementali a BB/SBB per 1 turno |omniskill3_2_note = 10% chance |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di probabile vulnerabilità ai danni critici a BB/SBB per 1 turno |omniskill3_3_note = 10% chance |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 150% Scintilla |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto I danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = Riempie 2~3 CB |evofrom = 21036 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = La Caduta del Regno di Sama |addcatname = Arsom Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *20 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - I danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto I danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *20 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto I danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}